Essays of the Past
by Chibi Mizu Tenshi
Summary: Kagome's now a sophomore in college and is using her experiences in the past to help her w/her "fictional" writing assingments. What does she write about? Read on to find out!!


Chibi: Greetings ladies and gents!!!! Wow, I'm actually writing my first InuYasha fic. I've only seen IY on Cartoon Networks Adult Swim, so I unfortunately have limited knowledge on the show. But this idea just popped into my head during my Political Thought class, where I should have been thinking of politics, but I was thinking of IY! ^_^ But it's all good! So to basically recap the summary, this takes place when Kagome turns 20. She's now a sophomore at college and is using her experiences in the past to help her with her assignments. Only problem is that things have been rather quite lately in the land of demons ^_^ But that won't last for long and Kagome finally turns in her 'fictional' essay to her professor. What did she write about? Continue to read and find! Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Never have, never will ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Today is my 20th birthday. It was exactly five years ago to the day that I was pulled through the dry well at my family's temple by the evil demon Mistress Centipede. It was also then that I first meet the half-demon Inuyasha and changed my life forever. When it first happened I thought it was a dream, but I was wrong. And honestly, I'm kinda glad that I was. Sure, I've been through a lot in these past five years, but he's always been there. To help protect and guide me through my, no 'our', journey.  
  
Even though it's been five years, our journey's far from over. If anything, things are even more hectic! If I ever thought going to high school and searching for the shards of the Shikon no Tama was hard, then trying to find the shards and go to COLLEGE is hell on Earth!! But don't get me wrong; I still enjoy myself beyond all means possible. I know, that doesn't really make sense. How can something be as annoying as a pimple on picture day and also be as fun as an amusement park? Well, it's complicated, but I guess life always is like that. And right now my college classes are right up my alley, making my life a little bit more fun. Why is that? Well, I just happen to be majoring in history ^_^ with an emphasis on Japans Feudal era. My professor and advisor Dr. Takahashi believes that it's uncanny how well I understand this topic. He says its almost as if I've lived in that era.....If only he knew!!!  
  
I'm also minoring in fictional writing. All of my friends think I'm such a genius to be able and come up with such imaginative stories that all focus around the "fictional" character Inuyasha. I can't help but laugh when I tell them that my ideas just come to me through my everyday life. Then it's their turn to laugh and wish that people's lives were really that exciting. If only they knew what I go through, they'd truly appreciate the calmness of their lives.  
  
"Kagome? Hey Kagome!"  
  
"Huh?" I look up to see my friend Ayumi looming over me. "Oh, hey Ayumi. What's up?" I smile as my friend shakes her head at me.  
  
"You're such a space-case Kagome! Class ended ten minutes ago. Everyone's already gone!"  
  
Sure enough, I look around and saw nothing except a vast sea of empty seats. "Opps! Guess I just loss track of time." I laugh as I stand to leave with Ayumi.  
  
"I know that Micro Economics can really put ya to sleep, but most people wake up when class ends."  
  
"I wasn't asleep!" I protest as Ayumi giggles at me. "I was thinking."  
  
"Sure ya were. Let me guess, you were off in your dream world coming up with more plot ideas for that Inuyasha character of yours." Ayumi continued to walk as I slowed down a bit and hid my blush behind her back.  
  
Truth be told, I was thinking of him. Yet again. I sigh as I rush to catch up with my annoyingly speedy friend, who was now a good 10feet ahead of me. We both leave the business building and head towards the center of campus.  
  
"So what'cha doin' now? Wanna go and get some lunch?"  
  
"Well," I start as I look at my watch, "I have an hour break before my next class, but I have to meet with my advisor again."  
  
"Geez Kagome! What'd ya do this time? Miss too many classes like always? That can't be good for your grades."  
  
I hung my head in shame and embarrassment. 'Gee, what a great friend! Thanks for the support!' I shout in my head as Ayumi continued.  
  
"Boy your grandfather must be really sick. You're always going home to visit him. Why don't you just commute to school? You don't live far away, right?"  
  
She's right. I attend Tokyo University and for my first year I did commute so that I'd be closer to the well and, even though I would never admit it, closer to him. That was until half way through my freshmen year when I about throttled Inuyasha.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome sat at her desk furiously working on a paper that was due a week ago. Good thing for her, her professor gave her an extension, but even with it, her paper was still due the next day.  
  
She had spent so much time in the past that she had no time to work on it. So of course it didn't help when a certain half demon decided to voice his opinion on the situation.  
  
"Damnit Kagome! Stop sitting there doing nothin' and go back through the well to find more shards!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled, "I'm not doing 'nothin'." This happends to be a very important paper for my history class and if I don't get a good grade on it, I'm gonna fail the class!"  
  
Inuyasha sighed and glared at her. "I thought you were done with all this studying and homework stuff when you stopped going to that high school thing."  
  
"Unfortunately, no. Now I'm in college and my classes are even harder."  
  
Inuyasha just stared at her, confusion evident on his face, then stalked over to the corner of the room, which had over the years been informally claimed as his, and took up his usually position, sitting Indian style with his arms in his sleeves.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile as he did this. She liked to believe that he was conveying some feelings for her by staying near instead of taking off like he would normally do. But then he'd always blow it by doing something stupid.  
  
Inuyasha growled when he looked out the window and saw that the sun was setting. "That's it wench! You're coming back with me now!" He rushed up to her and grabbed the book that she was taking notes from.  
  
Kagome's head snapped up and the next thing he know, Inuyasha was sprawled out on the hard floor, as the word 'sit' echoed throughout his head. She "humph'ed" as she as she walked over to him and took the book from his hand. "I can't take this anymore!!" She put the book back down on her desk and headed out the door.  
  
"Oi! Where are you going?"  
  
"I need to make a phone call!"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
It was then that I made the call to live on campus starting my junior year. And ironically enough, my excuse for missing my classes and staying home so often is that my grandfather is 'sick.' For the first time, in a long time, I am now considered a healthy girl in the eyes of my friends.  
  
I continued to walk with Ayumi until she stopped and gave me a "I know you're not that stupid" kind of look. I turned to look at her, "What?"  
  
Ayumi rolled her eyes and pointed behind me, "You said you needed to see your prof, didn't you?  
  
I looked to where she pointed and saw the history building behind me. "Oh yeah," I laughed as I turned to head back. "I'll see ya later Ayumi!"  
  
"Sure thing! And hey! Kagome! Happy Birthday!!!" she winked at me as she walked away.  
  
I was soon standing outside my advisors office, waiting for him to finish his meeting with another student. After and excruciating 15minutes, the student finally opened the door.  
  
"Thank you again Dr. Takahashi." The girl slowly left the room. "All yours." She said to me as she smiled and passed by. I knocked on the door and a voice called out.  
  
"Come in." I opened it and shut it behind me. "Ahhh....Kagome. Good to see you. How are you today? It's your birthday, isn't it? Happy Birthday, how old are you now?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at Dr. Takahashi's enthusiasm. He was one of the younger professors in the history department and rather good looking, when compared to the others. I really enjoy having him as my advisor. He also pays really good attention to my grades and if not for him, I probably would've flunked out after my first semester here.  
  
"I'm good. Thank you. And yes, it is my birthday. I'm 20 today."  
  
"Ahhh.to be twenty again." Dr. Takahashi seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. There was something about the way he sighs and dreams about his 'good ol' days' and the fun he used to have that reminds me of Miroku. Don't know why though. I smile as he brings himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yes well, I'm sure you understand why you're here today."  
  
I cringe and nod my head, "I've been missing many of my classes again."  
  
Dr. Takahashi nodded. "I understand that you love your grandfather dearly and wish to be near him in his time of need, but you cannot allow this to interfere with your classes."  
  
"I know this Dr. Takahashi, but you see-"  
  
He put his hand up to stop me mid-sentence. "Before you say anything Kagome, I have some news for you. I talked with Dr. Yoshida, the head of the department, and we discussed your situation."  
  
'My situation? My SITUATION!! What does he mean by that? Oh no!!' I almost jump out of my chair while trying to keep my thoughts to myself. 'I hope they didn't investigate into my grandfather's wellness. What if they found out that he's not sick?!?! I'm doomed!!!!'  
  
"We both know how difficult it is to keep up with your class work when someone you care for is sick. So we've come to any an agreement on how you can keep still manage to pass your classes." He pulls out a folder and quickly flips through it, "You seem to be doing well enough in most of your classes. You're a very bright girl Kagome and if you would just apply yourself you'd be getting superior grades for sure." I blush a bit after his compliment. "But unfortunately, your writing classes are suffering more then others." He looks up at me. "You haven't had much time to work on writing your papers, have you?"  
  
"Yeah." I can't think of anything else to say. I really haven't paid much attention to my papers. I've been too busy with Inuyasha and everyone else.  
  
"Well, after talking with your writing professor, we've come to the decision that if you can write a creative story before grades need to be turned in and get a 90% or higher, then you can get a passing grade for the class."  
  
I'm sure my jaw is dropping right now. It has to be. It's not moving and I'm in too much shock. How am I supposed to get that good of a grade on a paper when I'll be too busy in the past.  
  
"Will you be able to do it?"  
  
"Uhhh...sure. Thank you for allowing me to do this."  
  
Dr. Takahashi smiled, "No problem. I look forward to reading it."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well your paper. You are going to write another one of your stories with that character of yours. What was his name? Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uhhh...probably. How'd you know?"  
  
He laughed, "Oh, when I talked with your writing professor he showed me some of your earlier writing assignments and they were rather good. I can't wait to read another one. You know, you should really think about publishing your works."  
  
I put on as good of a smile as I could, thanked my advisor again, and walked out the door.  
  
I didn't know what to do and before I knew it, I want through the well and was sitting next to Sango as we sat by a fire.  
  
"So you need to write a story about Inuyasha?" Sango asked as she pets Kiara.  
  
"Sort of. Only they don't know that Inuyasha is real or that my stories are actually events in my life and well, things have been a little quite in the past few days. I don't know what to write about."  
  
"You should be glad that things are 'quite.'"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
As if irony can't get any stronger, I suddenly feel a jolt ran through me as I sense another shard of the jewel. "Sango..." I start, but before I can finish the nearby trees crashes down as a fierce demon lunges at us.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chibi: Well, there it is! Did ya like it?? I don't know about you, but I had some difficulty keeping this in present tense, but I think I know how I'm gonna remedy that without just changing it for no reason. I may not have this all written out yet, but it's allllll up here! *points to head*  
  
Please review!!!! Reviews encourage me to write faster!!! ^_~ Laters!!! 


End file.
